videogamehistoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Mario Bros. 3
Super Mario Bros. 3 was developed and published by Nintendo. It preceded Super Mario Bros. 2. The game was released on Nov 29, 1988 in Japan, Dec 31, 1989 in Europe and on Jan 1, 1990 in America. It is the second best selling game on the NES and is an official masterpiece game. It is the first game to give Mario the ability to fly. The game also introduces a map of the world you are in from a third person perspective. It was later remade on the Game Boy Advance as Super Mario Advance 3 and can be played on the Wii's virtual console. Story Bowser and his seven kids the Koopalings have taken over all the lands of the Mushroom Kingdom and took the wands of the kings and turned them into different animals. As Mario and Luigi travel the lands defeating the Koopalings in their Airships, Bowser takes advantage of this time and takes Princess Peach to his castle in Dark Land and leaves Mario a letter confirming this. Mario and Luigi defeat the Koopalings and heads to the Castle of Koopa in Dark Land defeating the Koopa army and save the princess. Gameplay The player controls Mario or the second player controls Luigi. They must grab the different power ups to defeat the foes or stomp them and reach the end of the level. Defeating enemies can give you points and grabbing 100 coins gives you a one up. Hit by an enemy Mario will be killed in small form or be reverted to small form when using a power up. Mario's abilities are determined by the power ups he gets. Using the Super Leaf will change him into Raccoon Mario and gives him the ability to fly for a short time. A Fire Flower will give him the ability to shoot fireballs. If a level is beaten Mario moves on and can't go back to that level. Destroying a fortress will open a path in the road on the map that had been blocked. Entering a pipe on the map and entering another will cause you to go to one side of the screen. Defeating a Koopaling will take you to the next kingdom. Losing all lives result in a game over and you will start back at the beginning of the world you are in. =Developement= A special group in Nintendo developed Super Mario Bros. 3 and Shigeru Miyamoto directed the development team asking them for ideas and wanted to keep original gameplay. Ideas came out for different powerups like the Super Leaf. They even were going to make a power up that would turn Mario into a centaur but the idea was thrown away at the last minute. THe images in the game were made by a graphics machine. The machine assigned numbers that the game's code uses to access during gameplay and combine to make complete images. The music was once again made by Koji Kondo. Seven Kingdoms Grass Land- First world that is covered with grass. Koopahari Desert- Large desert filled with ancient treasures and pyramids. Water World- Kingdom with a giant ocean and many islands. Giant Land- The creatures here are twice the size of their normal ones but can be defeated in the same way. Sky Land- Kingdom that is part land and the rest is in the clouds. Fly for this one. Winter Wonderland- Entire land covered in ice even fortresses. You can slide across the ground. Pipe Maze- This land has many pipes to travel through. Most of this kingdom is infested with all types of Piranha Plants. Use firepower for help. Dark Land- The Koopa Kingdom is a land shaded in darkness from volcanoes. Bowser has his entire army on the lookout for a certain plumber. Enemies Koopa Troopas- Common enemy of the Koopa Troop. Green ones walk in a straight line even off into a pit. The red ones will turn around and chase you. Paratroopas- Koopa Troopas that can fly. Knock their wings off and stomp them. Giant Koopas- Giant Koopas that can be hurt like their smaller counterparts. Goombas- Enemies that can still be stomped on to kill, they still walk in a straight line. Paragoomba- Goombas that can fly. Take out their wings and take them out. Kuriboe's Goomba- Only found in World 5-3, he has a special shoe that can prove of some use if you can take it. Paragoomba with Microgoombas- These guys will drop Microgoombas on you. If they land on you they will decrease the height of your jump. Piledriver Microgoomba- The little Goombas hide in blocks and try to gain the jump on you. Jump on his head to take him out. Category:Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:Nintendo games Category:1988 video games Category:Platformer games Category:Mario series